dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Regime Master
Regime Masters are powerful Arcosians who've forged their own military organizations with their own two hands. As such, they tend to be more tactically inclined than those who simply lay about living on a fat inheritance. Only Arcosians may select this path. Path Features: Commanding Presence (Level 11): When faced with a creature at least 3 levels below your own, you're able to persuade them to join you on a successful mind check. You can not have more underlings than your mind. Orders (Level 15): When your underlings are within 4 squares of you, they get +2 to attack and damage, and gain your instinct x2 temporary hitpoints. If you use a power with the shout tag, they may spend a healing surge. General (Level 19): You may have mind+discipline underlings. So long as your underlings are able to see you, they gain a +2 morale bonus to reaction defense. Regime Master powers: Level 11 At-Will powers Commanding gaze You stare down an enemy, threatening them without words. At-Will ✦ Martial, Fear Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: The enemy is shaken for a number of rounds equal to your instinct(save ends) and grants you combat advantage. This attack CAN NOT move an enemy past shaken. Inspiring stance You inspire your troops to take heart, and stop wasting your god damn time. At-Will ✦ Martial, Stance Move Action Stance Effect: You cause all minions within discipline squares to roll a save for one condition they may be suffering that a save can end. This stance ends at the end of your turn. Level 11 Encounter powers “Cover the flank!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One Minion in range Effect: One of your minions in range immediately moves in position beside or behind you, preventing creatures from being able to flank you. If you've already been flanked, the minion immediately shoves the flanking enemy out of his square. “Get in position!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: all minions in range Effect: You freely move any minions in range a number of squares up to their move speed + your instinct. If they end this movement adjacent to an enemy, they have a power bonus to attack and damage equal to your instinct until the end of your next turn. Level 14 Utility powers Bodyblock Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate reaction Ranged 10 Trigger: An enemy targets you with an attack Effect: One of your minions in range immediately moves in the way of the attack, taking the blow for you. “Form up on me!” Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: All minions in range Effect: Your minions take formation around you, moving at their full speed + your instinct to reach you. While your minions maintain their formation they gain +1 circumstance bonus to all defenses. Level 16 Daily powers Suicide operation Daily ✦ Martial, Immediate Reaction Ranged 10 Trigger: A minion falls to 5 hit points or lower Effect: you may choose to have that minion explode and deal 4K + it's spirit + level damage. A minion that explodes in this way can not be resurrected. Battlefield promotion Daily ✦ Martial, Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One minion in range Effect: your chosen minion is promoted to platoon leader, gaining a boost to his defenses equal to half your mind, and a bonus to damage equal to your instinct. This boost lasts for 24 hours. Level 20 Ultimate power “Now! FIRE!” Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout Immediate Reaction Burst 6 Trigger: You use a daily or ultimate power Effect: All minions in range use a similar power, targeting the same enemy as you provided they'd be in range. Miss: For every minion that misses, you regain a healing surge. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Arcosians